Serpents in the Mists
by Mistresses of Evil
Summary: When 3 strange girls arrive in Rivendell, the twins, Estel and Legolas are suprised but eager to known them;but while in the mountains, a deadly assault befalls them. The web of lies about to be revealed is going to shake Rivendell's very foundations..
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: ****Apart from the fact that:**

**I, Estel, own a Pony in my Pocket;**

**Queenie owns an entire den of torturing instruments;**

**and**** Mellaithwen owns a cod because she couldn't find a kipper,**

**we**** don't own anything Tolkien. Remember, that ever helpful line… "You know it, he owns it!"**

**A/N****: Right – firstly, this should have been posted a week ago or something. But I thought Queenie was posting it – she thought something else – Mellaitwhen thought something else… You see the problem here? Especially with us three. I mean, come on, Queenie and I are bad enough _without_ Welshie here… ^_~ **

**A VERY IMPORTANT THING TO SAY! I don't often create words, but for this chapter I have – Neandertholic. Please don't flame for that, it is now officially a word, savvy? **

**Also – this is a 'fall into Middle earth fic' but hopefully not without a few original few twists and turns of its own. For starters, I mean, hello? IMMINENT ELF/RANGER TORTURE. 8^D What more could you want?**

**Also; Pikeys.**** Now, I live in South ****East England****, as does Queenie, and Pikeys is a term well known to our area. Anyone not from ****England**** may get slightly confused – just them up, you'll get the picture. Also, we don't mean any offence to any one who shows traits that are described hereafter; we simply picked out classic qualities that these particular people have, so don't sue!**

**Right, well, I think that's it! Everyone ready? Right, off we go!!!**

**~**

**_Serpents in the Mists_**

****

**Chapter One – First Impressions Always Last******

Amanda waited outside McDonalds. She held her mobile phone in her right hand, texting away so furiously that it hurt her thumb. A piece of shoulder-length brown hair blew in her face, which she pushed behind her ear quickly.

'WHERE R U?' was written in the small box on her phone. Amanda pressed **Send** **to Many**,chose the names and waited, picking at the name label on the back that was stuck over Eeyore's face. She hated it, but it was the only thing that let her take her mobile into school.

Her phone bleeped, and she pressed **Open**.

'I'M GETTING OFF DA BUS' said the message. Amanda looked over to the bus stop and saw all the people getting off. She chewed her lip thoughtfully.

She was meeting up with Jo and Amy. They had met on the Internet and had become very good friends, but this was the first time they'd ever actually met. They were both teenage girls like her, though Jo was the year above, and both absolutely _adored_ Lord of the Rings.

The phone bleeped again, and she opened the second message.

'I'M COMIN, CALM DOWN!' 

Yes, that would be Jo... Amanda laughed. 

~*~

Amy stepped off the crowded bus. Her brown hair was tied back, leaving many   
a curl hanging out. She wore her favourite jeans and a blue sweater. Earlier, she had   
managed to convince her dad to leave her alone for the time being, but now she was  
regretting it; she was alone in a city she didn't know, looking for someone   
she'd never met. Her phone bleeped.  
  
She flipped open the Samsung to reveal a bright blue screen, Amanda mob   
popping up to show who had sent the message, and excitement filled her. It had   
happened each time she had received a message from either Amanda or Jo. They   
were coming in quicker because they were closer. She opened it up   
instantly.  
  
'WAVE TOWARD MCDS' she read,  
  
Amy looked around. She waved her hand, in the direction of MacDonalds, at   
nothing in particular and noticed a few people arch their eyebrows or wave   
back. But when she saw her, she smiled a huge grin when a girl around her   
age waved back, phone in hand.  
  
Any excitement from the txt was nothing compared to this. She saw Amanda, she   
was looking at Amanda! Thoughts filled her mind, from the first time they'd   
talked on the message boards, to the first few emails, and now meeting up! Her   
phone bleeped for what seemed like the millionth time that day.  
  
'WHERE BE YOU?' Amy read, it was from Jo. She began moving her thumb around   
the numbers,  
  
'MCDS JUST SEEN AMANDA HURRY UP!' She pressed ok and then send, and hurried off to meet Amanda for the first time.

~*~

Jo was not in a good mood. In fact, 'not in a good mood' would probably be classed as a bit of an understatement for the mood Jo was actually in, right now. 

"Perhaps completely bloody ticked off with the entire bloody..." she mumbled incoherent curses under her breath, receiving sharp and disgruntled glared from an elderly gentlemen in a pinstripe suit across the aisle from her on the bus.

  
Why was Jo in such a foul and snappy mood? Well, where to begin? Firstly, her alarm clock hadn't gone off, and she'd missed a ride from her mum to the train station, meaning she'd had to fork out a tenner to get a cab. Then there was the fact that her trousers hadn't been dry when she finally did wake up, so she was wearing the cords that were-once-christmas-cream-but-now-resembled-Gandalf's-robes-on-the-bottom. Just great. Oh, and her hair? Let's not even go there...

So, she'd got to the station... And of course, the trains were running late - by half an hour!!! Already beginning to doubt whether or not she should have just stayed in bed, she was finally able to get train, which then decided it wasn't going to go where she thought it was, but stop a station short. So yet again, London's faithfully extortionately priced cabs came to the rescue. Another tenner out the window...  twenty-three pounds on travel, and it was only the start of the day!!!!

Sighing, Jo gazed out of the window towards the fast approaching golden arch ahead of them, and despite the dismal start to the day, her stomach gave a funny lurch - she was here, and she was actually going to meet them! Amy and Amanda, finally, after having e-mailed them both for about a year. Her phoned beeped noisily in her hand, demanding attention. Amanda's name flashed momentarily on the screen before she read the message; "WHERE R U?"

Jo snorted; right now, she hadn't the faintest...

Replying quickly to the text, she sat back and waited the bus to pull in at the stop. Just in front of them was another bus, its passengers already piling out onto the sidewalk. There was one girl amongst the crowd that caught her eye though... Wavy brown hair, and a face she swore she recognised...

"Amy!" whispered Jo excitedly. The gent in across from her just shook his head, and stood up. 

But she was sure it was Amy, it had to be; who else would be waving randomly in the middle of a crowd, supposedly to no one? Would she do a crazy thing like that? Well, of course she would, but that was entirely beside the point.

Just before the bus came to a juddering halt, a large group of teens about Jo's age who had been sat behind her the whole journey, began jeering and swearing loudly at one another, and any other innocent passer-by that took their fancy. Jo rolled her eyes; bloody Pikey's... Okay, she could live with the fake Burberrys, the excessive amounts of gold jewellery and chewing gum, but there was no way she could stand the disgusting language that seemed to make up their everyday vocabulary. She spun around in her seat to face them, in her already miffed state not registering that taking on a gang of ten Pikey's on her own might not be such a good idea...

"Is that really necessary?" she asked coldly, putting on her posh accent and pronouncing all of her letters.

One of the boys closest to her heard and punched his friend.

Ordinarily, here would be where his reply would come - but I don't deem it appropriate for this story; you get the picture.

Jo arched an eyebrow and answered with a superior air, "I would prefer it if you didn't use such obscene language on public transport, thank you very much." 

The gang were now all watching her with Neandertholic interest, and Jo suddenly became aware of how alone she was, and how empty the bus was getting...

With a haughty look, she got off the bus at as fast a pace as possible while stile struggling to retain some dignity. 

"Oi, you got a problem?" one of the bleach blonde girls shouted at her.

"Actually, yes," Jo snapped back, "And that would be you, moron."

A word of advice; never call a Pikey a moron...

Jo raced down the steps of the bus as the gang, now stirred into motion sprang up after her. Oh great, oh just bloody great! This was really what she needed!

Flying towards MacDonalds, she saw the girl she had vaguely recognised earlier talking to another girl about her age, with mid-length brown hair.

Amy turned and saw a girl she almost recognised tearing down the street towards them - oh dear. Oh dear...

"Amanda," she sighed, "I'd like you to meet Jo..."

Jo clutched her bag as it swung wildly at her side, she pulled up only slightly in front of her new friends.

"Jo, what -"

"No time!" she gasped, "Come on, run!!!"

She didn't even wait for an answer, but sped off around the corner, without a clue where she was going. Amy stared helplessly after her, while Amanda watched the approaching Pikey's apprehensively. With a single, knowing look at one another, they turned tail and fled after Jo, dodging through the crowd until they'd caught up - the Pikey's were still gaining on them though, their curses and various other comments clear for all to hear.

"Jo!" shouted Amy, not sure whether to laugh or cry, "What the bloody hell -"

"Later!" was all Jo said, as they turned another sharp corner and spotted a green park across the road, surrounded by a wrought iron fence. Jo pointed it out to the others, and they sprinted across the road, heedless to the screeching car brakes and screaming horns.

As they plunged into the thick, high bushes, Amanda drew up beside Jo.

"Heya!" she spluttered, taking in a mouth full of leaves.

"Hey Amanda!" Jo greeted her in a friendly enough way, but was careful not to turn slightly for fear of, well, running straight into a tree actually.

"So, you do this often?" asked Amanda casually, as though there was nothing strange about struggling through prickly bushes while trying to escape from a blood thirsty gang.

"Ah, you know..." replied Jo in an off hand manner, pushing low hanging oak saplings aside.

"Pikeys..." groaned Amanda, pushing her designer glasses back up her nose from where they'd slid during all that running, "I hate bloody Pikeys..."

The three girls came to an abrupt halt, crouched in the bushes, breathing harshly.

Amy suddenly found herself giggling. The other two looked at her like she was mad. "I'm sorry, but this is pretty funny, isn't it?!" she laughed. "I mean, talk about first impressions!!!"

Amanda and Jo found themselves laughing as well.

"Well I'll admit, for the first time I've ever met anyone of the net, I'm glad it was you two! Sounds like one of our fics, eh Jo?!" said Amanda. She brushed some dirt off of her grey Reebok sweater and pulled some leaves off her jeans.

"Well it could have been worse!" said Jo, carefully de-twining her loose buckled and black trousers from a thorn bramble. The others looked at her blankly.

"How?!" asked Amy. "We were chased by Pikeys!"

"Ah, but we could have been caught!" replied Jo. All of a sudden, footsteps crunched on the ground outside of their hiding place.

"Oh no!" breathed Amy. "They've found us!!!"

"I wasn't expecting on being beaten up," said Amanda, worried. "I've done a bit of karate in my time, but that's about it!"

"Are you sure it's even them?" whispered Jo. "It could be some wrinkly old lady looking for her handbag..."

Again with the blank looks. "It's possible..."

Amanda laughed quietly. "I always imagined you to be like this!" She shook her head. "When you said on the message boards that you were mental, I didn't realise you really were!" She listened carefully to the footsteps through the leaves. Muffled voices could be heard. "Do you want me to look, you know, to see if it is them?"

Amy grinned. "Aren't you brave; risking your own neck for us!"

Amanda smiled back. "Yeah, just call me Aragorn..." Pulling some leaves apart, she peered out, expecting to see either the lush green grass of the park or a fist, complete with chunky gold ring, heading straight for her nose.

From what she could tell, there wasn't really that much to see... Except... Something wasn't right...

"Guys?" she called to the others, motioning for them to join her in the little clearing. Jo and Amy followed apprehensively. "Does something seem out of place to you?"

Jo frowned thoughtfully and nodded, but didn't reply.

"There's something... not quite..." murmured Amy," If only I could - traffic!" she burst out suddenly, making the other two jump.

"What?!" exclaimed Jo in disbelief, clutching her heart. "Are you trying to kill me girl?"

"No, no - I meant, there's no noise. Can you hear cars?" questioned Amy matter-of-factly.

Grumbling, Jo had to admit that she didn't, and Amanda agreed. 

Suddenly, Amy heard a soft 'thuphth', and gasped slightly as a weight hit the bag  
hanging off the back of her shoulder. She froze.  
  
"Erm... Guys?" she gulped. Jo paused, and glanced around.  
  
"What is it? Hey -ow!" she exclaimed loudly as Amanda took her arm in a  
vice like grip.  
  
"Jo," strained Amanda through gritted teeth, "There is an arrow in Amy's  
bag."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Pikey's use arrows now?"

"No..." Amanda turned around, prepared for - well, anything; most likely those stupid Pikey's again. What she met though, was the last thing she had expected; someone's face - a young man's face. He had bright blue eyes and long blonde hair, and his ears were... pointed?!?!

Amanda did she first thing that came to her mind.

She screamed VERY loudly...

~

**TADA!!!! There ye go, brave wayfarer; the first chapter be over with, but there be more to come, ye'll see!!! ^_~**

**So, what did you think??? Feel free to throw constructive criticism at us, just so long as you don't flame needlessly.**

**Oh, and about meeting people you've chatted to on the net – I would like to stress than Queenie, Mellaithwen and I have never actually met, so don't think that we're advertising it. Remember, do try and stay safe!**

**See Queenie? I can be motherly ^_^**

**Please review!!!**

**Loadsa love, Estel, An Honorary Mistress of Evil**


	2. Meeting the Four

**Disclaimer****; Look, if we owned LOTR, would we be writing _fan_fiction?! NO!!! We'd be living off of the royalties!!! True there would be the ever so slightly significant issue of us being _dead_, but... meh. Point is; we no owney LOTR-ey... **

**Hello! Queenie here! It's my bad that this chapter has taken so long... =S I've had LOTS to do!!! But anyway; here I am with the second helping of our... strange little story we have going... =)**

**Star-Stallion****; I'm not about to answer to myself as a review... how embarrassing... NOTE TO THE OTHERS: Keep all sweets and crisps AWAY from me before I start reviewing... =S**

**random person****; Ditto for Mellaithwen... it seems that Estel is the only sane one of use!!!**

**gloria****; Cool; split personality! Thanks for reviewing us!**

**Anarya****; Hi hun!!! Don't worry; we won't make it cliché!!! I mean come along deary... this is us who are writing this!!! The fact we have the word EVIL in our collective name should tell you something! =)**

**Lexial147****; HI KOOKIE!!! Yeah, this is us, so updates will be random and irregular... sigh...**

**So; on with the story!!!**

**Chapter Two – Meeting the Four**

The new face lit up with shock, and he jumped back, as did Amanda. Amy and Jo could now see three other figures with him; a young dark haired individual and two identical men with long rave hair.

Amanda drew in a long breath, and then blushed a deep furious red. "Oh God..." she groaned. "I just screamed in somebody's face!" She hung her head in shame.

The first blonde haired person picked himself up off the ground. The other who accompanied him laughed.

"It's nice to see the various reactions you instil in maidens, isn't it Legolas?!" The identical pair laughed as well.

"Ha ha," replied the first. "I wasn't scared... I just wasn't expecting that."

Jo's brow furrowed. "Wait a sec..." she mumbled to the other two girls. "_Legolas?!_"

"Oh no!!!" gasped Amy. "We haven't... please say we've not..."

Amanda, not really listening, was still trying to calm down, her hand on her chest as she calmed her breathing. "I _screamed_ in someone's face!!! I don't believe it..." She pushed her glasses back up her nose where they had been knocked askew.

"That's not the least of our worries Amanda..." said Jo. "Do you realise where we _are_?!"

Amanda looked at her, confused. "In a bush!" she replied. "I'm not that thick!"

Amy slapped her forehead. "Yes you are..."

Amanda continued to stare at Amy and Jo. Suddenly it was if a light had been   
switched on inside her head. Her shocked expression changed to a deep frown   
and her eyes widened with even more alarm  
  
"No..." Amanda gasped  
  
"Yes," Jo added  
  
All the while the three elves watched in amusement as Amanda jumped back even further from Legolas. The elves has politely ignored the clothing and state of the girls, though the curiosity in the four's expression could not be missed by even Amanda.  
  
Jo had to hold on to Amanda by the wrist to keep her from running away. In all honesty Amy and Jo were taking this quite well. Amy broke the silence of the clearing  
  
"A bloody arrow!" She said as she tried to tug it, but to now avail, out of her floral patterned denim bag. With her other hand Jo too began to help, anything to pre-occupy her mind from accepting her whereabouts and who stood a few metres from her, while Amanda found it much easier to stare at the ground mumbling  
  
"I screamed at him, at _him_,"  
  
"I'm sorry," Legolas said and began to stride over to the girls, who instinctively took a few steps back. Any further and they would end up walking into a tree.  
  
"About the arrow, it's mine. Here let me try," He finally got close enough and tugged the arrow clean out of Amy's bag. Only a small hole was left, but Amy seemed content with her now arrow-less bag.  
  
"He's also sorry for scaring you," the young dark haired man said, trying not to show his mirth at the situation.

I wasn't scared," said Amanda, sniffing. Everyone present looked at her, knowing she was lying. Amanda felt a bit put down. "Really!"

"Of course," said Jo suddenly, a mischievous glint her in eye, "We believe you... There's bound to be another reason why you look like you're about to faint, having just run into a certain Mirkwood Elf..."

Legolas snapped his head up at her frowning in alarm and surprise, but Amanda's eyes went like saucers.

"Don't you dare!" she hissed, and Jo found it hard to suppress her mirth, while Amy sniggered at her side.

"Don't dare do what?" she asked innocently. The two dark haired twins couldn't help but to think that expression on a mortal was all too familiar.

"If you say -" began Amanda.

"Say what?" protested Jo, "I really don't understand!"

"Besides, I _think_ you'll find I'm hardly the only one," Amanda scowled slightly.

"Okay, okay, don't worry," chuckled Amy, while Jo had to turn away; all present caught a distinct 'A New Shadow' float on the air.

"JO!"

"Erm - could one of you explain...?" prompted the young man, looking at each girl in turn.

"I think perhaps it's a private joke, Estel," laughed one of the twins.

"And it is going to _stay_ that way..." Amanda growled, shoving Jo playfully, who couldn't hold back anymore and burst into laughter.

"Names!" cut in Legolas suddenly, stopping the impending hysterical fits; "You seem to know who I am, at least," he said a little curiously, "But I don't believe that we have ever met you."

"We've only just met each other," said Amy, fiddling with the new extension on her bag, "But I'm Amy."

Amanda pushed her glasses back up her nose again. "Amanda," she nodded, still keeping an eye on Jo.

"E-Bay!" quirked Jo, earning herself yet another shove and four sets of raised eyebrows. "Alright! Jo, my name's Jo."

"Amy, Amanda, Jo..." repeated Legolas, feeling the new and unfamiliar names roll off of his tongue.

"I'm Estel," said the young man, holding out a hand to Amanda, "And don't worry, he's not really _that_ scary once you get to know him."

"Be careful, human..."

"Try me, elf," Estel teased; "These are my brothers, Elladan and Elr- no, wait, Elrohir and Elladan," he introduced the two twins, pointing at each in turn.

"Tsk, tsk, Estel," said Elladan, shaking his head as he shook Amy's hand, "Can you not even tell your own brothers apart?"

"Mortals Dan - I don't suppose we'll ever understand them... are you alright?" Elrohir asked Jo, whose hand he had taken. Her eyes seemed to have glassed over as she looked at him, and didn't respond when he spoke.

"Oh dear..." sighed Amy, and stepped between the two. "Jo? You look like a jelly bean..."

"Mmn..." murmured Jo, still phased.

"Jo? Hello? Jelly bean girl?"

Again, Jo was mostly unresponsive.

"Well, this is fun," stated Amy flatly as the other four looked on confused, but Amanda was racking her brains.

"I've got an idea," she said wickedly, and stepped into Jo's line of vision. She put on her most fearful face. "Jo?" she whispered slowly. "You have a _huge_ spider in your hair."

The effect was almost immediate. Jo screamed and jumped about wildly, shaking and scratching at her head.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shrieked, while Amanda and Amy fell about laughing. After a few moments, Jo noticed that not only was there nothing in her hair, but that Elrohir was eyeing her very strangely. Gradually, she stopped wailing and fell silent, then coughed.

"I... erm - ...yeah."

Estel and Legolas exchanged glances, and then had to study a near-by tree very closely.

"I think perhaps we should go to our father?" suggest Elladan, his twin nodding in agreement. "Is that okay Amy, Amanda? Spider-girl...?"

Amy snorted but stifled it when Jo sent her a venomous look.

"That sounds... great," said Amanda brightly, thrilled at the chance of meeting an elven Lord - well, that, and having just completely humiliated Jo.

Gathering themselves together, they followed the twins in a procession down deeper into a wooded valley, and Amanda drew along side Jo once more.

"So... Spider-girl eh? You're good at first impressions aren't you?"

Jo merely grinned wryly. "You have no idea..."

**Thoughts please!!! **

**For those of you who did not understand the part where we wrote; "'A New Shadow' float on the air" part, I will explain. A New Shadow was a fanfic which I wrote on my Star-Stallion account in which I killed Legolas... yeah... nice, eh?!**

**Queenie – An Original Mistress of Evil...**


End file.
